U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,764 describes coating compositions comprising an electroconductive powder of tin oxide and antimony wherein the antimony is present as antimony oxide, and a thermoplastic or thermosetting binder resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,361 describes antistatic transparent plastic films which are conductive at low humidity having high mechanical strength. The coating composition comprises an electroconductive powder which is comprised of at least one crystalline oxide of Zn, Ti, Sn, In, Si, Mo or W of particle size 0.01-0.7 microns which can include dopants such as Al, In, Nb, Ta, Sb, at concentrations of 0.01-30 mole %.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,319 describes a transparent plastic molded article in the form of a sheet or film or various molded articles produced by injection or press molding which has on its surface (a) an electrically conductive coating layer that is transparent, containing 60-80% of an electroconductive powder, 0.2 microns or less in particle size; 20-40% of a solvent or emulsion type resin, a transparent film forming coating composition capable of forming a cross linking-hardened resin film, hardenable with light, energy or heat and (b) a topcoat containing 0-50% by weight of conductive powder and 50-100% by weight of a resin.
U.S. Pat. No 5,204,177 describes a conductive coating composition consisting of a solution or dispersion in a solvent of conductive fine particles of tin or indium oxide and a binder resin.
The disclosure of the previously identified U.S. patents is hereby incorporated by reference.